


Mele Kalikimaka

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo is an asshole, Ben and Rey sneak around, Christmas Spirit, Christmas Vacation, Christmas fic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hawaii, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, Mild Injury, No Beta, No Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alcohol use, and refuse to admit their feelings, eventual lovers, lifeguard Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: Leia plans a family vacation for Christmas after years apart from one another. Ten days together in a small resort in Hawaii.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Mele Kalikimaka

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> This is my Christmas fic and I’m so excited to begin sharing it with y’all I hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Please note: I have never been to Hawaii and do not know what it is like there. I am just living my Hawaiian fantasy through this fic.

There’s a sort of artificiality to the resort. The palm trees have string lights wrapped around their trunks. Christmas music plays over the loudspeaker at the entrance of the pale pink building.

Ben Solo peers at his home for the next ten days over his Ray-Bans. A bellhop grabs his luggage from the taxi Ben took over here from the airport. He lets out an exasperated sigh.

He has a bad feeling about this.

The faint vibrations of his phone (the latest iPhone, he’s not a plebeian) interrupt his thoughts. He fishes it out from his inner jacket pocket. His perpetual frown deepens as he spots the caller ID, “Leia.” He makes a quick count of ten in his head (a trick his therapist taught him to calm himself in stressful situations) before quickly picking it up.

“Hey, mom,” he greets with clear false cheer.

“Benjamin. You are late. We were supposed to have a welcome lunch together! As a family,” his mother laments her voice cracking slightly. Ben knows that tone. It’s the same tone she used when he was a teenager and would lock his door for….private time and would ignore her.

He looks upward and stares at the sky, as though hoping for some sort of miracle. “There was a delay at the airport,” he begins. What he does not tell her is that the real delay was because he was fired. No need to bring up First Order stress during the holiday. Even if it’s a holiday that he dreaded with every fiber of his being.

When his mother called back in November he almost didn’t answer. He was sitting in his office, nursing a hangover from some sort of company meeting with investors. He almost didn’t take it. His relationship with his parents is turbulent at best, having only recently reconnected with them in the last two years after ten years of no communication. So when his mother called, he panicked.

“Who died?” He asked, voice gruff.

“What a lovely way to start a phone conversation, Benjamin,” she tutted. “We’re going on vacation.”

Ben refrained from rolling his eyes. “And you needed to tell me this why?”

“Ben, we are going on a vacation! The whole family. For Christmas. I already booked the resort and it’s nonrefundable.”

He sighed. At that moment, his assistant walked in and gives him a glass of water and two pills. He should give her a raise. Probably. He pressed the cold glass against his fiery forehead, feeling the water droplets against his brow. He counts to five in his head, a technique he learned from his therapist. “Where?”

“Waikiki Beach! For ten days, Benny.”

“Ten days?! I cannot take ten days off of work here, Mother. You should know that.” Ben tried not to think about what it would be like to try and get ten days off. He rarely gets Sunday off.

“Any good company will allow their workers to use their accrued vacation time, Benjamin.” The You-Work-At-A-Bad-Company part was left implied. “Figure it out, Ben. Come to Christmas.”

And come to Christmas he did. Now he’s standing in front of some gaudy resort while on the phone with his mother. “I’ll be at lunch in a bit. Just let me check in first.” He hangs up with her before she can respond.

He’s going to need a drink. Or several.

Ben walks into the lobby, pushing his sunglasses into his hair. A man with close-cropped hair is sitting at a table that Ben presumes is the check-in. He strides over. “I have a reservation under Solo.”

“Sir, you are going to have to wait in line,” the man says, gesturing over to the line of people standing in a line. Ben schools his face into an expression of nonchalance.

He squints at the man behind the desk, taking in all his features until he hones in on the name tag on his floral shirt. “Finn,” Ben presses, curt and short. “I am a very powerful man with a lot of influence and I am currently late for seeing my mother. Senator Organa? You might have heard of her. Check me in now and I can make it worth your time.”

The other man narrows his eyes at Ben, studying him with keen brown eyes. “Your Leia Organa’s son?”

Ben grins, all arrogance and pride. “I am.”

“In that case, you can go to the bank of the line and wait to check in like everyone else.” Ben’s grin fell from his face. He takes a deep breath to prevent himself from hauling himself over the front desk and throttling this man. “I can help whoever is next,” Finn calls out, gesturing for a family of four to step forward. Ben stares at the man with a look so venomous, a weaker man would have cowered in fear.

Ben steps aside as the family begins their check-in process. He moves to the line of corralled vacationers, plotting what to do next. He walks to the next couple in line—a younger couple, with three small children. “I will give you 500 dollars if you let me go next,” he tells them. He pulls out his wallet and presents five crisp one hundred dollar bills to them. Thank God he decided to stop at the bank.

They smile at him and his money. Agreeing wholeheartedly to the offer. He grins and wishes them a Merry Christmas. Kindness and the holiday spirit and all that, Ben thinks to himself with a smug grin.

“I can help whoever is next,” the Front Desk man calls. Ben’s grin widens as he saunters back up to Finn. Finn’s plastered on customer service smile falls when he sees Ben once more. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I have a reservation under Solo.”

🌴🎄🌴

Ben walks into the outdoor restaurant a short while later. He peers across the tableau of multi-colored umbrellas and tiki torches. He feels almost nauseous at the faux authenticity of the place.

“Benjamin Organa-Solo!” a stern feminine voice shouts.

Ben gulps and takes a deep breath as he turns toward where the voice is in the restaurant.

Sitting at one of the tiki tables with a frozen margarita sits his mother. Her graying hair is pulled back to showcase her wizened face. A pang of emotion runs through Ben as he realizes that he is not seen her in seven years. Next to her, sits his father. Despite having aged, Han Solo acts as though he is a twenty-year-old man instead of a man nearing seventy. And next to him—

Ben froze.

Luke.

At the sight of his estranged uncle, Ben almost gets up and walks right back to the airport. Leia never mentioned Luke.

Ben masks his fear and anger with a cool face as he watches his mother beckon over to him. He moves towards her, hoping that his shaking hands are not noticeable to the rest of the patrons of this tiki restaurant.

He makes it over and stands over the table. His mother motions for him to sit. For whatever reason, he finds that he cannot. “I heard the news, Ben,” a cool voice croaks. Luke.

Leia tuts at Luke. “I thought we agreed not to talk about work,” she grits out through her teeth. “Benjamin, sit. Luke will play nice.”

Ben stays standing, sizing him his aging uncle. He’s let himself go since Ben saw him last, nearly ten years ago. He grew out his hair and beard and Ben could swear he detects a bit of pudge around his stomach. The great Luke Skywalker has aged.

Luke just raises one eyebrow at Ben as though in a challenge. “Are we going by Ben again?”

Before Luke could open up his mouth for another word, Ben picks up his mother’s frozen margarita and dumps it on Luke’s head. “Do you want to know the real reason your business failed, Uncle Luke? It wasn’t because you hired your headstrong nephew. It’s ‘cause you’re the worst.”

He turns on his heel and walks out of the restaurant. Not paying attention, he opens up his phone while muttering to himself about how terrible of an idea this was. He starts googling different hotels to stay at. He might as well stay in Hawaii. Maybe get dinner with the parents. But the further away he is from Luke, the better.

When he looks up from his phone, he realizes that he is in a completely different part of the resort. There’s a long pool facing out towards the beach. He can't help but laugh at all the people swimming in the pool when there's a perfectly good ocean right there.

There are children everywhere—running around in their little bathing suits. He tries to recall a time in his childhood where. He was the one running around in his bathing suit. He cannot. So many feelings and emotions swirl around him all at once. The faint whistles from the lifeguard and children screaming and laughing become faint noises to his haunted memories of a lonely childhood.

“BEN!” A voice calls out. Ben whirls around to see his father walking towards him, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up which tells him that Han means business.

Children swarm around his father, chasing after a beach ball or something. In the distance, Ben can hear that faint cry of the lifeguard shouting “NO RUNNING ON THE POOL DECK.”

Han tries to move the children past him, pushing and shoving to get to Ben. At one point, Han literally tosses a child into the pool, which only results in more children asking to be thrown in the pool. Ben realizes that he could make his father’s life easier by going to him, but is not nice.

Soon enough, the children are pushing and grabbing his father until suddenly Han slips.

It all seems to happen in slow motion. Han slips on the pool deck, falling into the water fast. Time seems to stand still as Han sinks to the bottom. He stays there for a beat. Another beat. It’s too long. Everyone along the poolside stills. The children playing in the water stare with bulging eyes in horror.

Ben becomes numb to the world. The world blurs around him as he stares at his father in the pool. Ben was always an impulsive man. The first person to jump into a situation regardless of the stakes. But his father sinking into the pool and he freezes.

He hears the splash of the water. A woman’s voice crying out for people to get out of the way. He cannot process anything. He glances upward and sees a young woman in a red one-piece bathing suit, hovering over his father and pressing onto his chest. He hears choking and spitting. And the same lady’s voice declaring that he’ll be okay.

Ben moves forward in the small crowd that’s gathered. People look at him like he’s gone insane (maybe he has). He looks down at his father on the ground. He looks so small like that. So old. Emotions whirl around his head as he takes in the site unable to form a single thought.

“Is he going to be alright?” Ben manages to ask, his voice sounding small and frightened. Like a child.

He moves down so that he’s face to face with the girl. The lifeguard. She has freckles lining her entire body, haired pulled into a unique three bun form. She stares at him curiously, her hazel eyes wide with interest.

When Ben looks at her, he feels his heart quicken. He feels like he knows her. Like she’s something from his wildest dreams.

“And you are?” She asks all business.

“I’m Ben Solo. This is my dad.”

Suddenly her face scrunches together. Ben’s eyes widen as this girl, who’s gotta be a half-foot smaller than him is knocking him off his ass.

“That’s for Finn, asshole.” She shouts. She then turns to Han and responds, “C’mon Mr. Solo, let’s take you to the first aid station.”

Ben is left on the floor of the pool deck, Christmas music playing over the loudspeaker.

He needs to know this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter will be up soon!! 
> 
> This is all apart of my twelve days of Ficmas where I attempt to upload twelve fics (or updates to fics). 
> 
> (Also the title comes from the Bing Crosby song. There’s probably a BUNCH of versions of it but I know the Crosby one). 
> 
> Sending you love and will see you soon!  
> Bekki :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> Also let me know if there’s any other tags I need to add. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)


End file.
